The invention relates to a rifle having a barrel which is mounted detachably in the light-alloy breech housing, the rear part of the barrel being surrounded by an inner cylindrical surface of the breech housing. Particularly in the case of repeater rifles, shrink joints or screw connections are normally used to connect the barrel and the breech housing. Shrink joints can be detached only with great difficulty, while screw connections are costly to manufacture. However, above all, screw connections are not suitable for breech housings made of aluminum or light alloys.
In such cases, clamping structures by means of a clamping screw or transverse bolt arranged tangentially in the breech housing are used. However, these require breech housing extensions which are difficult to manufacture and/or weakening longitudinal slots and, furthermore, have the disadvantage of play, resulting from manufacturing tolerances, between the barrel and the housing bore, so that exact alignment of the barrel axis and the housing longitudinal axis is not ensured.
GB 2142125 A admittedly discloses the use of clamping elements for connecting two coaxial surfaces. However, this relates to the joint between a barrel liner and a main barrel which surrounds the latter and, of course, is also composed of steel. The barrel liner is fitted from the rear into a cartridge chamber which has conical wall parts. The clamping elements, which are not slotted, surround an intermediate sleeve which is screwed onto the barrel from the rear, but without tightening the clamping elements. Grubscrews distributed on the circumference are provided for this purpose.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a barrel mounting which avoids these diadvantages and which can also be used for a light-alloy breech housing, with simple production and with production-dependent tolerances and alignment errors being eliminated.